


Stars

by Squidgilator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidgilator/pseuds/Squidgilator
Summary: A little tiny almost get-together fic.





	Stars

"That's my star," murmured Sirius, pointing up into the near-infinite blackness of the night.

"Which one?" replied Remus, peering out in the same general direction. "That miniature silver sparkle, or _that_ miniature silver sparkle?"

"The one _under_ the miniature silver sparkle," said Sirius, and Remus laughed.

"Why were you named after a star anyway?"

"Family tradition. The Great and Noble House of Black is cursing the day they continued it with me."

"Hmm."

"It's called the dog star, you know."

"Really?" Remus rolled over, looking at Sirius thoughtfully. "You do seem somewhat puppyish."

Sirius glanced sideways at Remus. "Are you implying that I'm incredibly loyal and devastatingly cute?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, I'm implying that you're horribly clumsy and your feet are too big."

Sirius reached over and smacked him.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it."

"… maybe."

They were silent for a bit, and then Sirius spoke up again.

"We start astronomy next year."

"Mm."

"Your mother still going to be sick next year?"

Remus's voice took on a tight, strained quality.

"It's terminal. So yes."

"You'll miss the full moon sessions."

"What?" Remus sat up.

"The full moon sessions. You're always gone at the full moon."

Remus forced a laugh and shrugged.

"Just convenient. That way, she always knows when I'm coming."

"Bullshit." It came out harsher than Sirius had intended, and Remus jerked back like he had been slapped. Sirius's voice softened.

"Remus. We know."

"Know what?"

"You know exactly what. Me and James, we figured it out. You're always gone at the full moon, you always come back looking like you had a fight with a wo—tiger, you can smell a bar of chocolate from half a mile away, and you could beat me or James up with one hand tied behind your back while sick with the flu." Sirius paused for a beat. When he spoke again, it was in a much softer tone. "Remus. You're a werewolf."

It was a statement, not a question. Remus stared at him, eyes narrowed, mouth clenched.

"Who else knows?"

"Just James and Peter. Peter figured it out for himself just a little bit after us. Smart boy, really, we don't do him justice." Sirius grinned and Remus stared at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"They don't care? You don't care?"

Sirius's smile faltered.

"Remus. We're your friends. It's a little strange, I must admit. Peter will probably never work up the nerve to insult you again. But we're not going to abandon you."

Remus looked away, eyes squeezed tightly closed, and there were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Sirius chuckled warily.

"Cheer up, Moony."

Remus could not contain an incredulous snort of laughter.

"Moony? Really? That's the best you can do? I'm a fucking werewolf, and my nickname is Moony?"

Sirius's tone took on an air of defensiveness.

"Hey, wait a minute. This is at short notice. Would you rather be Moonpie? " He reached over and jabbed a finger into Remus's rib, and Remus doubled over laughing. "Obviously nobody can know about your furry little problem, so it's Moony from now on. And if you mock me for my nickname-giving skills one more time…" Sirius shook his finger at him threateningly, and Remus nodded, still giggling.

He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest, making him feel light and careless. He wanted to run and jump and… swim. Without saying anything, he leaped up and stripped off his t-shirt and trousers before bounding down the hill to the lake. Sirius watched him go, mouth open, before realizing what was happening and jumping up as well.

They splashed into the dark water--first Remus, then Sirius, and Sirius shrieked as the water hit a sensitive area.

"Oh my fucking God, this is fucking cold. You'll pay for this, Remus!"

Remus only laughed and dived under. Sirius watched him swim, his limbs green and shadowy under the surface, moving in lithe, strong movements through the gloom. He popped up several yards away and shook himself puppyishly, grinning with wild joy. Sirius couldn't help but smile, although his teeth chattered uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?" Remus said impishly. "Cold?"

Sirius roared with mock anger and threw himself forward on to Remus, who emitted a less than manly squeal. They wrestled in the water, arms and legs writhing, until Remus managed to get Sirius's head under his arm.

"Okay, okay, I give!" choked Sirius. Remus let go and fell back into the water laughing while Sirius rubbed his neck and winced.

"I've got to stop picking fights with werewolves. It'll be the death of me."

He watched Remus somersaulting in the water, smiling despite himself. But as Remus surfaced again, water sliding off his hair and his chest, the smile faded. Sirius grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him closer, eyes on Remus's chest. As he looked, he realized that he must never have seen Remus shirtless before, because he wouldn't have missed this: a lattice of pink and silver scars, crisscrossing over white skin. He drew in his breath quickly and glanced up at Remus, who looked uncomfortable.

Wrenching his arm away, Remus said, "I know I'm strong. But the wolf is stronger. If it's not distracted, it hurts itself."

Sirius didn't say anything, just gazed at the scars with sad, regretful eyes. It was completely silent but for the soft lap of waves on the beach. The night, quiet and still, concealed them perfectly, locked in this perfect bubble of time on the lake.

Sirius was overcome with something, a feeling heavy in his stomach. Though the scars were deep and many, the feeling was not pity. It was more of a longing, a ravenous, consuming yearning. With trembling fingers, he reached out and traced one of the scars, fingertips soft and fleeting over puckered skin.

For a moment, Remus stopped breathing. Sirius's touch was electrifying, and when Remus's breath came back it was labored and shallow. Sirius did not seem to notice, only kept his fingers running smoothly down white skin, over Remus's chest and belly. Then—stopped. He stepped back, and the two boys looked at each other for a long minute.

The moment, so perfect it made Remus's heart ache with longing, was broken by a shout from the side of the lake. It was James, who called out:

"Oy! Are you trying to catch pneumonia? C'mon, Peter and I found a dungbomb under the bed! We're going to go find Snape!"

Sirius glanced at Remus and grinned. His eyes were filled with fire and promises, but his voice, steady and friendly, gave nothing away. "Last one to the beach eats socks for breakfast!"

With a whoop, he dived under the surface and splashed towards the shore, arms pinwheeling wildly. Remus could have howled with joy and excitement as he pushed off after Sirius. For the first time since he could remember, he was utterly, absolutely happy.


End file.
